Sekaiichi Romantica: Hiroki Kisa no Baai Minimum
by Junjou-Hatsukoi
Summary: AU Egoist and Erotica: What if Nowaki wasn't the first person who fell in love with Hiroki? What if, ten years ago, the Devil made an uncharacteristically kind decision to help a little editor-to-be in need, which made the rest of his life a tad bit complicated than it should have been...? The unrequited love-chain continues. Rated T for mentions of rape and language...
1. Chapter 1: Meet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi or any of their characters.**

Okay, so this is based on a roleplay me and my friend had and I decided to start a fic based on it. It might seem boring now, but we hope that you will stick by it until some real fun starts. This is my first time posting a fic, so I don't really know if I am actually making sense or just sounding pathetic. I hope to improve my writing soon.

Did anybody ever imagine Kisa and Hiroki together? It sounds weird but... it's actually... aah, well maybe it's just weird. Give it a go, though.

* * *

**Chapter One: Meet.**

_Damn it, Akihiko._

Kamijou Hiroki shivered as another gusty wind blew by, tousling his hair. He wrapped his scarf around tighter to protect his neck from the chill and started to move again, crispy leaves crunching under his footsteps as he walked.

Once more, Hiroki lifted his chocolate eyes and scanned the silence around him.

The area was completely deserted, aside from the cold breeze and the resulting rustle of the leaves against the ground.

Still, he was not an idiot. His body was tensed and his mind geared up for any possible attacks from unwanted company. He was just eighteen but that didn't mean that he was unaware of how to defend himself if the need arose. All those Kendo classes were bound to pay off someday.

For the umpteenth time, the young brunette wondered why this area was always deserted even if it was early in the evening. The path was the closest route to the public library and it didn't make any sense of why it looked like a ghost zone every time Hiroki used it.

The young teen yawned.

It wasn't like he cared or anything, especially when he was half awake.

Hiroki had just been getting ready to sleep (and by that it meant retiring to bed with his favorite author/friend's latest book and engrossing himself until he dozed off) when that said author had suddenly called and asked him to return a library book.

''I am not your frigging maid, Akihiko! I am in bed and I am not getting up!''

''Hiroki, please. It's already a month overdue. They said if I didn't return it today, they will cancel my membership.''

''A month?'' Hiroki had blinked, and then smirked. ''Serves you right then, you lazy ass.''

There had been an exasperated sigh at the other end.

''I would have returned it myself if I hadn't lent it to you,''

A slight pause.

''Come on, Kamijou. You know I can't lose my membership. Do it for a friend.''

_Friend…_

Of course, Hiroki would have walked on fire for his silver haired "friend". He was in love with him, after all.

The brunette huffed and lowered his eyelashes as the weight on his heart grew.

Eight years of unrequited love…

Akihiko was a brilliant kid who saw the world in his own little way. The things he wrote had an incredible moving force which often reduced Hiroki to tears, not that he would ever admit it to that cocky bastard.

Despite the fact that the young author's sharp eyes saw things that nobody bothered with, it never occurred to him that his best friend craved for his love.

And that may be because Akihiko was already in love with another man.

Hiroki's eyes narrowed as he thought about that Takahiro kid, the innocent nerd who was oblivious even to the fact that Akihiko liked men. He had not been told out of fear for rejection, just so Akihiko could spend time with him, he continued to remain in darkness about the intense feelings in his friend's heart for him.

How well Hiroki understood his dear, lazy-assed friend…

The young teen suddenly stopped short, snapping out of his reverie and lifting his head up to scan the area around. He swore he could feel someone's presence around.

Hiroki darted his eyes around nervously. He had reached a dark, even more secluded area and he cursed himself internally for not realizing it earlier.

Quickening his pace, he gripped his bag tight, unsure of how that would help him in danger.

As if on cue, a nearby street lamp suddenly flickered on, making the brunette stop short as his eyes landed on a small figure perched on a bench close to him.

His head hanged and his unruly, raven hair covering his face, Hiroki knew immediately that there was something wrong. He looked uncomfortable, his little hands gripping the edge of his seat tight as if impatiently waiting for something.

The brunette's eyebrows rose as the young kid suddenly shook, his entire frame trembling as if from cold.

But, Hiroki knew that motion all too well…

The kid was crying.

Hiroki pursed his lips as he contemplated on what to do.

He could walk by in silence, pretending he hadn't noticed anything. That would really be the best way to avoid any trouble; it didn't even look like the kid was aware of his presence.

But, despite knowing that he was no good at talking, let alone comforting people, Hiroki felt his feet move towards the child.

_What are you doing? This could be a trap, just walk away._

_It will just take a few minutes._

Hiroki's eyebrows twitched as he realized that he was talking to himself, something that usually happened when he was deprived of his beauty sleep. He cursed the idiotic author again.

Ever so slowly. Hiroki strode to the bench and sat down at a little distance from the kid.

''Hey…'' the brunette mumbled nervously, not surprised that the troubled being beside him did not respond.

He tried again, clearing his throat and raising his voice slightly.

''Uhh, kid? Shouldn't you be in bed by now? What are you… doing here all alone?''

The kid's head shot up at the voice and he turned to look at the source.

Hiroki was slightly taken aback.

Glistening honey brown orbs stared back at him in surprise. The brunette was astounded by the depths of emotion in them, frightened and pained at the same time.

Immediately though, the raven's brow furrowed as he shot a glare at his intruder.

''What did you call me?'' the kid half yelled, half choked, his voice surprisingly deeper for a little teen.

''…kid?'' Hiroki asked incredulously, unable to decide how to react.

There was a small silence as the raven's expression shifted from irritated to outraged.

''I am twenty!'' he lashed out, his jet black hair shining silver as it swayed dramatically with his head. ''I can stay out as long as I fucking want!''

''Twenty, huh?'' Hiroki was sure that this foul mouthed boy was lying. Once again, he thought of fleeing the situation and get away from this obviously insane lad, leaving him to deal with his own tribulations.

However, Hiroki was not giving up so soon.

The smart man knew that he had to act serene and consoling to whatever crisis the raven was going through, if he wanted to make him go home. Easier said than done.

''Look…'' Hiroki started, choosing his words carefully. ''You really look… fourteen… and… you know, this place is so isolated, you should really be thinking about going home

''And besides,'' Hiroki continued before he could stop himself. ''You look so small and strength less…''

''You bastard!'' the sensitive raven bellowed, making Hiroki jump in surprise. ''I know what you are thinking! Forget about it, I am not going home with you, pervert! Go find some other tramp.''

Hiroki lost it then.

Standing up, he let his face slip into the famous Kamijou scowl as his voice adapted an icy tenor, finally deciding to give this spoiled brat a piece of his mind.

''You are one hell of an idiot, you know that? I am trying to be polite here, and yet you are spewing shit in my face,'' Hiroki took a moment to enjoy the fact that the raven suddenly seemed not so confident anymore, being a recipient of his deadly glower.

''You want me to find another tramp, fine. I hope some sick-o does take you home…''

And with that, the devil turned at his heels to head home, but not before catching the horrified look on the teen's face.

Leaves crunched again as Hiroki started to walk, trying to ignore a sudden rueful tug at his heart. No sooner had he taken two steps than a weak voice came from behind him.

''I am not a tramp…''

''Yes, you are. Now hurry up and get kidnapped, stupid brat…!''

The brunette glanced back a bit indifferently as he heard a low but definite wince as the raven abruptly stood up, his eyes flashing.

''I am NOT! I am NOT!'' he screamed, his lungs protesting while his audience turned back to face him, looking somewhat bored.

''Do you have any idea what I have been through? How much it hurt…! It…''

He didn't continue, but instead pinched his lips and fell silent, directing his gaze towards the ground. Hiroki saw his Adam's apple bob in his slender neck as the brat gulped, Hiroki assumed, from nervousness.

Taking a deep breath, Hiroki forced his tone to become a little softer.

''So what, you ran away from home or something…?'' the brunette inquired, crossing his arms.

The raven lifted his eyes in surprise. Hiroki idly wondered how big and innocent they looked when the kid wasn't shooting daggers using them.

_No way is he twenty…_

''H-How did you know about _that_?''

Hiroki rolled his eyes and _tsk_ed.

''It's kind of written on your face,'' Hiroki chided, strangely feeling a sense of déjà vu. When did this happen before…

''My face…?''

Hiroki almost smacked his forehead as the tiny stranger reached up to touch his cheek as if trying to feel the words probably etched on it. A second later, he flushed, realizing that Hiroki wasn't being literal.

Hiroki clicked his tongue impatiently, not knowing what to say now. He had no intention of standing out here any longer and catching a cold while being entertained by the little rebel's bold tactics.

Before he could say anything, however, the raven started to speak.

''…My parents,'' he started slowly, looking up to meet Hiroki's gaze with somewhat needy eyes.

Impulsively, Hiroki tried to soften his countenance, but the raven had already directed his attention towards the cold, bare ground.

''…they want me to study… medicine… but…'' he trailed off, shifting his foot nervously.

''…but?'' Hiroki prodded, just managing to keep the hint of curiosity out of his inquiry.

''… I… I want to be a m-manga editor,'' the little man raised his head higher along with his voice, looking determined. ''They don't get me! Why should I go back? I am an adult, I should be allowed to make decisions for myself,''

Hiroki was not amused.

This kid was definitely a spoiled brat who had taken his apprehensive conceivers for granted. Maybe he wasn't just yet aware of how easy everything stops being once you become a homeless idiot.

Still, despite himself, he couldn't help his thoughts drift to the arrogant novelist, who was also currently facing problems at home regarding his career.

''Look, brat…'' Hiroki sighed, ignoring the annoyed look from his listener at continuously being labeled a pubescent. ''Running away is not the solution. Did you even try convincing them?''

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed as a little blush appeared under the kid's eyes.

''…but what if they don't agree?''

''And what are you getting by running away?''

There was a short pause while the raven struggled to find words.

''…freedom,'' he muttered uncertainly, now eyeing some wilted autumn leaves rustling in the night breeze.

''And did you get it? Huh?'' Hiroki's voice became louder as he realized that this kid was really indeed insane and that his rebellious antics had just been futile and a great waste of time for both of them. ''If so, then why the hell are you crying like a baby?''

Hiroki just got a moment's pause before words which he never expected to come out of the brat's mouth were being shouted at him.

''BECAUSE I JUST GOT FUCKED UP AND IT HURTS LIKE HELL!''

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Drop me a review and let me know if this is worth continuing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Invite

**damons-hot-as-hell, Hei76, WigglyWorm, TrueArtIsFleeting: **Thank you so much for the alerts! I'll try to update as soon as I can.

**TrueArtIsFleeting: **You might want to stick around. Future chapters will definitely have characters that will hopefully interest you. P.S. I really like your Avatar! XD

**nidzz96: **...What the hell are you doing here? -_- XP

**KaedeKusanagi: **Thanks for the inspiration, my little pooki! I love ya loads! :D

Thanks to everyone else who read too! :]

* * *

**Chapter Two: Invite.**

The brunette did a double take. His eyes widened in alarm as Kisa clamped a hand on his mouth, obviously shocked by the same token at his sudden outburst.

"…What… did you just say?" the teen asked bluntly, not at all interested to hear the answer again.

Kisa didn't know what to do. He just stood there, gaping at the stunned teen, his heart thumping madly in his tiny chest.

He wished he could have died then. Nothing had ever bothered him as much as the teen's expression now did… He didn't run away like Kisa expected him to, but the horrified expression on his face was enough to make him feel like a vermin.

Which he probably was.

The raven gulped and removed his hand, suddenly making a silent decision. He had to defend himself.

Inhaling a mouthful of air to try and calm his over active heart, he looked straight into those startled, chestnut eyes.

"…I… am g-gay," he declared, studying the brunette closely for a reaction.

''…and?'' Hiroki inquired, contemptuously.

The raven's lips trembled and he looked away, unable to bear the disdain in his voice. He had never felt so disgusted with himself before as the hazel eyes went through him like a thorn: this was worse than being physically penetrated.

Right now, this stranger must be thinking that Kisa was one of those reckless guys who just randomly slept with anybody, and this time he had got hurt or something like that. He could just turn around and abscond, leaving the creepy brat behind to sort himself out.

Yet, the brunette made no attempt to move.

Despite feeling freakishly awkward, his chest was suddenly filled with a warm feeling…

Maybe… this stranger cared…

"Look…" Kisa hurriedly spoke in case the brunette realized that he had legs and decided to flee. ''I was… drunk, okay? A-And… he was… really nice… He… We… met in a bar after I left- HE HAD A REALLY STRAIGHT NOSE, OKAY?''

The eyes of his listener were becoming narrower with every word as Kisa ranted on.

"So, you ran away from home, met this bastard and decided 'vent' your feelings out?"

"He said he would… take care of me a-and… we… went to a hotel a-and…'' small hands covered his face, utterly ashamed of his deeds.

"He wouldn't stop…" Kisa mumbled into his fingers but he was sure that he was heard: the brunette cursed under his breath.

The raven lowered his fingers a bit to catch the stranger pinch the bridge of his nose, his jaw clenched as if trying to decide whether the raven was even worth yelling at now.

"…And when did this happen?"

A pause.

"A-About… four hours ago…?"

"…That's just great…"

Hiroki wished he had never listened to Akihiko. Or better yet, hadn't bothered to interview this messed up little man-child. But, it was too late now. He knew about the situation and it wouldn't be appropriate nor entirely decent to leave in the midst of it. His unfaltering pride wouldn't allow him to back out.

He ran his eyes over the petite stranger again, carefully analyzing him.

He didn't look as if he had just been… Well, Hiroki didn't really want to say it. Aside from the strange, stiff way he was standing and the obvious guilt plastered all over his face, the kid actually looked decent. Their eyes met and all that the big, light brown orbs contained was undisguised panic and a slightly lost look. Hiroki also noticed a slight pink in the ivory pale cheeks.

_So annoying._

"What are you going to do now…?" he enquired, shoving his chilly hands deep into the front pocket of his coat.

"Don't know…" came the timid reply.

"You could go back home…"

"Not looking like this… My mum will probably realize something's wrong…"

"So you're gonna spend the night here on the bench? That's your big plan?"

Kisa's head shot up in anger, face contorting with frank irritation at this patronizing man.

"I don't have anywhere else to go! I don't have any friends and I don't have enough money to stay at a hotel right now! I don't have a choice!"

"Come to my place then, you big idiot!"

The words were out of Hiroki's mouth before he realized his offer. Instantly, he bit his tongue, hoping somehow that the words would crawl back into his big mouth.

But the unintended invitation was out and the brunette groaned internally: he saw his little acquaintance's expression shift to childlike surprise in mere moments.

"Y-Your place?" the raven blinked.

Hiroki's mind raced. He wanted to say 'no' but the huge eyes currently ogling him, were now filled with a flicker of hope at the idea of _not _having to spend the night out here alone. The brunette pinched his lips, overcome by a sudden feeling of uncharacteristic sympathy.

"…yeah, okay." Hiroki sighed. "My place, just for tonight. Then, you go back to your parent's tomorrow, deal?"

"Seriously?" Kisa inquired, narrowing his eyes in mild suspicion. "You're not kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking right now, kid?" the teen yawned wide and turned. "Follow me, not really far from here,"

He started to walk and it took a moment for Kisa to decide whether to follow or not. The last time he had been confronted with such a situation four hours ago, it hadn't ended too well. The sharp pain in his posterior was a bona fide reminder of the events. Tagging along with yet another stranger back to his "place" would probably the dumbest initiative a person could take.

"My parents are home, you know,"

The brunette had paused and was now glaring openly at the unmoving Kisa, as if reading his thoughts. The raven felt himself grow hot at the implication and forced his legs to move. If the stranger was indeed telling the truth, then there was no way he would try something with an adult at home… right?

Hiroki moved again, this time followed by his tiny guest: Idly, the brunette noted the rigid way the other limped, taking short steps, lips pressed into a thin line. Hiroki shuddered involuntarily, wrapping his scarf around tighter as horrible images related to the raven's former antics flooded his mind. He shook his head to dislodge them.

Without saying anything, Hiroki slowed his own pace to match his company's. Together, they made their way into the darkness of the night, wholly unaware of the complications the future held for both.


	3. Chapter 3: Names

**I can't believe people are actually reading this XD I apologize for any mistakes or grammatical errors I may have made, it's only my first time posting a fic :3**

**Tori-Colour-Bastia: Thanks for the alert!**

**Citaly's Emotions: Thanks for the alerts and favourite! I really hope it doesn't get boring though :D Will try to update faster. **

**damons-hot-as-hell: Oh thanks! I am glad you like it, though it isn't exactly like your taste :D Thanks for giving it time though.**

**blackblooddoomwolf: Thank you! :D I am so glad it caught your interest! :D**

**nidzz96 & yaoifan123: ...O.O O.O *SMACKS HEAD***

**Thanks to all those who read! Hope to hear your thoughts soon! :D I hope you guys feel the chemistry that I am trying to create between two impossible characters :3 Also, this is based on a roleplay between me and KaedeKusanagi (did I mention this before?). She's a fushing awesome Hiroki, although I have edited him a lot :P **

**KaedeKusanagi: As always, thanks for the inspiration 8D OMG Aano san, some people are actually liking this 8D Muah Muah to you :D :D I think... you have slept now. o.O Aww 3 :') okay, I love you! Sweet dreams :D**

* * *

Kisa: To all my die-hard fans out there, especially the beautiful ones... these chicks are too DAMN crazy! Leave this piece of crap they call "fanfiction" RIGHT NOW if you cherish your sanity. I have and will _only _love one person in my WHOLE EFFING life! Not some damn devil who looks like he has a stick up his-

Yukina: ...K-Kisa san...? Could you repeat what you just said...?

Kisa: ...WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO CUT ME OFF? How did you even do that from the bathroom?

Yukina: My cell has internet access now!

Kisa: So that's what you are doing in there since the last hour? I thought you were jerking off! Get your ass out here!

Yukina: Let me just finish reading this chapter.

Kisa: ...Why are you even reading it in the bathroom-NO WAIT! I don't wanna know! Just hurry up.

Yukina: Yes, yes I am coming!

Kisa: ..Well, I need to come too so just make sure that you read only the-*gets ambushed by a very "excited" Yukina*

**Sorry about this. On with the story! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Names.**

Kisa Shouta would never have imagined himself in these states of affairs.

Just two days ago, he was lounging on his bedroom floor, absorbed in his favorite manga while chewing the end of his trusty red marker, eyes eagerly scanning the colorless panels for yet another "mistake". His newly bought medical textbooks laid untouched on his bed, their supposed reader too busy pretending to be a professional comic editor.

The happy raven suddenly gurgled with glee, at once highlighting a whole speech bubble with bright ink. He made a huge circle and then, nodded, tapping the page with his pen as if satisfied. He didn't hear his bedroom door creak open, too engrossed in congratulating himself on spotting the obviously massive error in the dialogue.

_This line should have been in the previous panel. It would be much more dramatic if it is said before the confession._

''Playing teacher again, Shouta?''

Kisa's eyes shot up and locked with their exact replica. Instinctively, he shoved the manga under his bed, hoping that somehow it wouldn't be noticed.

''I'm not playing anything,'' the raven muttered, features contorting with annoyance as he arrogantly stared back at his mother.

''Then, what is it that you do with that stupid little pen all day? Why don't you try and study instead, Natsume didn't buy all those books for you just so they could sleep on your bed.''

"I don't care what Natsume-san bought or sold, I'm not interested in whatever you or your boyfriend do!''

The woman clicked her tongue disapprovingly and glowered at her only son, who stared back without falter. A moment of silence was observed as the two continued to challenge the other to look away first.

Finally, the older of the two sighed in defeat.

"Your father would have been disappointed, I'm glad he's not here to see this," the woman turned after throwing a furtive glance at the messy bed and headed for the doorway.

"I am sure you are," the raven muttered under his breath, trying to ignore the sudden sinking feeling in his chest.

It wasn't as if his mother was that horrible, but ever since dad had been killed in the accident, things hadn't been the same. The wealthy, powerful Natsume-san had been here for five months now, but Kisa wasn't sure whether he would last.

_Just like the others._

The raven yawned lazily and slid his hand under the dark bed with the intention of retrieving the comic. It didn't bother him the least that his mother was currently having a random affair: as long as he was in his fantasy world where everything sparkled and always led to a happy finish, he was contented.

However, when his discarded report card was incidentally discovered in the trash, the appalled woman he called mom decided to take away all his girly comics until his grades rose. And that was something Kisa Shouta couldn't handle.

Finding no other outlet, the raven had run and came across that extremely attractive man who took away his virginity and left him in shame.

And now, he was walking with yet another stranger who not only look like his face was born with that unnerving scowl but also walked and talked with a certain air about him that signified haughtiness as well as a no bullshit attitude.

"Got a name?"

Kisa blinked at the brunette, and then looked away quickly realizing that he had been caught staring.

"Uhh… Kisa… Kisa Shouta…" he stated after a while.

Hiroki nodded to himself and continued his stroll. Now that he had fulfilled all obligatory formalities, he was perfectly comfortable walking the rest of the way to his abode in silence. He let his mind drift to a current literary project he was working on for extra credit and also, wondered if Akihiko would still be awake.

His train of thoughts was broken by a shy voice.

"What's yours?"

"Kamijou Hiroki…" he retorted without much thought.

"Hiro…ki…?" Kisa repeated the name with uncertainty.

"Got a problem with it?" Hiroki turned his head and glared at the dim-witted kid.

"Oh, not at all," the raven answered quickly, waving his hand. "It just…"

_Sounds really good._

"Just…?" Hiroki prodded, raising a furrowed brow.

Kisa lifted his eyes to meet the depth of those chocolate ones. Aside from the glower he was currently the recipient of, the teen's icy tenor warned him to keep his honest opinions to himself.

"…sounds like a girl's name…"

Hiroki didn't say anything but continued to throw daggers. After a while, he turned his face away.

"I see…"

For some reason, Kisa felt his heart sink and he dropped his gaze. He had expected a full lashing for the obvious insult, maybe even an affronting remark on his name too in response; this cool reaction either meant that this guy hadn't minded the comment or merely didn't believe the raven worthwhile of a proper retort.

This bothered the tiny man. A lot.

"Hiroki…" Kisa breathed, secretly liking the way it came out with such a friendly familiarity from his lips, and sneaked a glance at the cinnamon-haired teen. He didn't receive any confirmation of being heard.

"Hi…ro…ki…" he mumbled again.

The raven felt an impish smile tug at his lips when he saw his companion's eyes slightly narrow with, what he assumed was suppressed irritation.

"Hiro…ki… Hiroki… Hirok…i… Hi…roki…" he continued to chant, voice becoming confident and louder with every repetition. He had no idea why he was trying to piss the other off, but it was extremely entertaining watching the stranger's face as he tried to control his temper and his brow that had adopted a known twitch.

"Will you stop doing that?" Hiroki asked through gritted teeth.

"Why?"

The brunette took a moment to compose himself as much as he could before turning to look at Kisa pointedly.

"It's really annoying,"

"Then, I shouldn't stop…" the raven smirked, causing the other's glare to intensify.

"Are you sure you are twenty?"

The smirk vanished in an instant and the Devil was hard-pressed not to grin with pleasure.

"Yes, I am!"

"Your baby face tells a different story…"

"I don't have a baby face...!"

"Whatever you say…"

Hiroki turned his face away, glowing with pride. Now, this stupid brat would finally shut up unless he wanted the full wrath of the Devil to be unleashed upon him.

"Can I call you Hiro-chan?"

The brunette growled dangerously and Kisa decided it was time to stop teasing now. He really didn't want his friend's mind to change about letting him stay over at his place.

_Friend…_

Kisa sneaked a glance at the cinnamon-haired man. He didn't really look like he made any friends at all: the raven had a hard time imagining anyone who would willingly tolerate the brunette's demonic persona. He, himself kept little company, choosing to revel in fiction rather than the real deal.

He was also never interested in anyone romantically. He already knew and had accepted the fact that he was gay but aside from a few crushes on some rather attractive male characters in the comics and a countable number of students in his class which he found appealing, Kisa Shouta was innocent.

Well… not anymore.

Idly, the raven wondered whether Hiroki had a girlfriend. This too seemed very unlikely but he had to admit: when the said Devil stopped acting like he was out to murder someone, he appeared very handsome. A long, heart-shaped face with strong features topped with layers of unruly, russet locks… Kisa approved. And, when he looked into those deep, dark eyes that scrutinized him like-

_Wait… what?_

The raven's eyes grew large as he realized how much he was admiring this guy. Impulsively, he shook his head and concentrated on the soft cluck of his _own _shoes against the concrete.

No way was he attracted to this wild teen. He had just been assaulted and was currently homeless: this was probably how his mind was handling the situation- making him think he was falling in love with some random stranger.

_Haha, no way… This isn't a manga. It's the real world. There's no such thing as love at first sight._

Kisa inhaled deeply and nodded.

Yes… It was simply and ridiculously impossible that he would fall for the devil called Kamijou Hiroki.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I'll update as soon as I can :D Drop me a review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Moods

**albiii: **Thanks for favoriting! XD

**damons-hot-as-hell: **Thanks for the review! I hope you are still following this story.

**Guest: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed.

**Citaly's Emotions: **Oh wow, thanks for the great review XD I hope my writing style improves someday :D Glad you are enjoying this fic.

**Tori-Colour-Bastia: **That's great! I can't believe that this fic could bring about such a reaction :D Now I am feeling pressured -_-" I will give it my best! :D

Thanks to all those who read too! Drop me a review next time XD

* * *

**Chapter Four: Moods.**

"I am home," Hiroki announced blandly and quickly took off his shoes in the entryway. He marched forward in while his little guest followed suit.

The brunette was a little apprehensive about how his mother would react when she found out that he had brought back a strange child from his supposed trip to the library. Aside from Akihiko, he had never brought anybody home, no matter how much he was urged to make more friends- he simply wasn't interested.

It also slightly unnerved him how his accidental guest might conduct himself.

Kisa's first impression hadn't been what Hiroki called excellent. The said raven had yelled at him while he had tried his best to be cordial, having to listen unethical profanities in response. While Hiroki himself was no stranger to coarse language, he had better sense than to make use of it as freely as this little man had.

So it was a slight surprise when Kisa politely bowed low in front of Mrs. Kamijou-san, thanked her for having him and talked of Hiroki as if they had known each other for ages. The simple woman was completely smitten and won over by the raven's adorable appearance: in place of raising suspicious questions regarding the raven's whereabouts and household like Hiroki anticipated, she welcomed the little man warmly and hinted that he stayed as long as he liked. Hiroki swore that he saw Kisa flush from pleasure at such a hearty reception.

"What the hell was that?" Hiroki demanded as soon as they got inside his room.

"What was what?" the raven inquired, unabashedly checking the bedroom out. It wasn't very different from his own, slightly larger and having a floor futon instead of a bed. What caught his attention was the huge bookcase against the east wall, well-stocked with neatly arranged hardbacks and Kisa couldn't help but grin with delight.

"You read too?" the raven's eyes shone excitedly.

"Err… yeah… A lot." Hiroki always enjoyed coming across and conversing with another avid reader but Kisa Shouta just made him utterly uncomfortable. The way his moods kept swinging without warning made it impossible for Hiroki to read him.

"How about manga?" Kisa asked hopefully.

"…that's… those little art books, right?" the teen had never bothered to take interest in something as childish, he had seen those bright attractive covers at the bookstore he spent the majority of his time in and the only reason he knew what they were was because he had heard Akihiko talking about them, something about Takahashi's little brother being a fan.

The raven gaped at him unbelievingly.

"They aren't art books!" he said hotly. "They are a delicate piece of hard work, the artists and the editors spend a lot of their time to create something beautiful and you can't just-!"

"Look I really don't care, okay?" the teen cut him off. "I'm tired and I just want to sleep, do you need anything else?"

The tiny man glared at his host before muttering a small "bathroom". Hiroki nodded and gave him the directions from the hallway.

"Some… clothes too?" the raven muttered.

The teen nodded again and offered him some garments that he hoped would fit him. He saw him examine them carefully and both knew that they would still be too big on the tiny body.

"Sorry, I don't have anything else in your size," Hiroki mumbled awkwardly.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"…eighteen," The brunette wondered whether the information that he was actually younger than his guest, would make him self-conscious. He certainly would be very infuriated if he were in his place.

But the raven simply shrugged and thanked him, heading for the restroom. Hiroki heaved a long sigh as soon as he became alone.

Making up his mind to call Akihiko in the morning, he donned some comfortable night clothes and quickly nestled into his futon, sheathing himself in the warmth. He then, slid his best friend's book out from under his pillow and eagerly skipped the pages until he arrived at the last read.

With any luck, he would probably be fast asleep before his eccentric company got back.

…

After about thirty minutes or so, the bedroom door creaked open and a tiny man in a white, slightly overlong shirt and a pair of loose pajamas stepped in. The hot shower had felt good, and he had made sure to scrub every nook of his body, hoping that somehow that would make the marks and memories of his heinous act vanish.

He had almost broken down after seeing his temporarily scarred body. The only way he had been able to compose himself and leave the bathroom was due to the fear that his host might come looking for him.

Holding his drooping trousers up and dirty laundry tight against him, he scanned the little bedroom and found a book peeking out from the top of one of the lumpy futons.

Oddly, this stranger's presence calmed the raven's nerves and he walked towards him.

'Err... Hiroki?' he prodded hesitantly, dropping to his knees beside him and putting his clothes aside.

Behind the book, the addressed man scowled. Already, this little bratty man was using his name like they were far more than complete foreigners. And he didn't like it at all. Currently, there was only one silver haired man whom he would allow to call him like that. But he had no intention of being labeled as "Hiro-chan" either.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know how to tie these?"

Hiroki lowered his book a bit too reluctantly and saw the raven holding the unsecured drawstrings of his borrowed pajamas. The brunette raised a brow.

"You can't tie them yourselves?"

"I don't know how…"

"…Don't think I am an idiot!" Hiroki snarled, sitting up abruptly. "What twenty-year-old guy doesn't know how to tie a damn knot?"

"Just shut up and tie these, okay?" the raven spat back, glaring at his kind host. "I don't wear pajamas to bed and it's not my fault that you own stupid trousers like these!"

Hiroki smacked his forehead in irritation, realizing that Kisa was indeed telling the truth. He had a right mind to tell his guest that he wasn't going to do something as stupid as tie knots at such a late hour but then, he observed how Kisa's other hand was tightly holding up the baggy trousers.

Hiroki huffed, his eyes softening against his best intentions.

"O-Okay, give them here…" he muttered, putting Akihiko's book aside and taking hold of the strings. Without further delay, his lean fingers began to work a knot with exigency.

_I will just do this quickly, and then I'll go back to sleep. Stupid… kid! Who the fuck doesn't know how to tie some damn strings…!_

"You're tangling them up…"

Hiroki paused in midway and looked up at the source of the tiny voice.

"No, I am not so shut it!"

"…I think you are supposed to loop it over the hole, not under," Kisa thought out loud. He too, brought his hands down, and joined Hiroki, meaning to assist him in the extremely complicated process.

"Take your hands off, I am doing it," Hiroki pulled at the strings, fastening the pajamas firmly around Kisa's lean waist.

"You're making it worst! Let me try…"

"You had your chance!"

They continued to struggle, trying to bat the others hands away as their fingers meshed together, creating kinky knots. Without even realizing it, they started a childish game, both men determined to be the first in securing the cords. At long last, it was Hiroki who emerged victorious.

"Haha!" the brunette laughed triumphantly and clapped his hands together. "I told you I could do it!"

He beamed at the "loser", chest filling with rapturous pride. Kisa started to rebuke hotly when the arrogant grin on his host's face made him decide against it.

_So, you do smile…_

Normally, he hated stuck-up people who thought they were better than everybody else. But, seeing Hiroki so tremendously pleased over something as futile as this made him want to smile too. He noted the way the brunette's eyes light up and the forehead become wrinkle free as he ranted on about how he had used some excellently intelligent technique to defeat the damn pajama.

_You wear a mask too…_

"I totally owned it!" Hiroki laughed some more, raising his fist in the air. "Bow down to my awesomeness, Kisa…!"

Hiroki gave a start as the next moment, the raven did indeed bent his head forward into a small curtsy.

"Thank you…" Kisa breathed, grateful not just for the comfortable snugness around his abdomen.

'…It's okay. Want something to eat?' Hiroki gushed quickly, not sure what had triggered the modesty.

'No, thanks,' Kisa straightened up. 'I am really not hungry."

'Don't be an idiot. You should eat something,' Hiroki forcefully extricated himself from the warmth of his futon and stood up. 'After all you've been through, I think... you should...'

He scratched his ear awkwardly, and then, made his way towards the door. In truth, he had no idea how to proceed in such a situation. Never having done it himself yet, he was slightly uneasy being around this extremely bold kid who kept changing temperaments.

Nonetheless, there was this innocent look on his face that told a different story. Hiroki was having a hard time believing that this person had just been forced: maybe it hadn't sunken in yet but he should have been a bit more traumatized. Not that he was complaining.

'Wait!'

Hiroki stopped in his tracks as he felt a hand grip his arm. Before he could react, it was gone, leaving his skin tingling at the unfamiliar touch. He turned to see his small guest with his head bowed and hands curled into tight fists at his sides.

'Don't leave me alone!'

Hiroki blinked at the undisguised panic-stricken plea, not certain on how best to respond to yet another abrupt mood swing. He decided to flea before the odd man started confessing or something.

'I'll just be a few minutes with some snacks,' Hiroki replied as softly as his growl would allow, hoping it would soothe the troubled being. He turned and half-dashed out of his room, praying that when he would be back, his guest would have somehow disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5: Sleep

Sorry for the late update! This is a short chapter but the next will be a little longer. Once again, I apologize for any grammatical, etc errors. I might also be leaving a lot of loopholes so... bear with me :3 Suggestions are fully appreciated!

**PiWrite: **Thanks for the alert! Hope to see a review next time! X)

**Citaly's Emotions: **Thanks a lot! I hope you are still out there reading! :D

**damons-hot-as-hell: **That's pretty good to hear. Hope you are out there too. ;)

...I hope I am not sounding too desperate but... OI! Is this fic making any sense? *_* I need to know! All those shy readers out there, say something, I won't bite :3 though, I am not really sure if anybody's really reading this fic 8) The view count must be broken or something...

Also, this is not your regular boy x boy love story. It's something different... Even Kisa can't explain what he really feels for Hiroki. And vice versa, though Hiroki would never admit this on his own dead body. Let's see where this goes.

P.S Writer block sucks! :( Makes you hate the world.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Sleep.**

To his dismay, when Hiroki returned with a tray full of deliciously hot victuals, he found that his little guest had indeed failed to vanish. Not only that but he had Akihiko's book in his tiny hands and was currently absorbed in reading it, wide russet eyes flitting across the text.

Hiroki's first instinct was to drop the tray, dash forward to snatch the book and kick the stupid raven out for laying his dirty little fingers on the most sacred piece of work in the room. Not even his own mother was allowed to touch his books and Akihiko's was off-limits to anyone whose name wouldn't be "Kamijou Hiroki".

The brunette drew in a lungful of air, ready to scream when the target of the Devil's rage let out a low but significant chuckle.

Hiroki paused in his action. His brows rose as he saw Kisa flip a page before licking his lips delightfully and continue to read, mouth agape and curled up in a tiny smile. The brunette decided to interject before the man started drooling on the pages.

"Is miso soup fine?" Hiroki walked in, closing the door behind him. When the raven didn't respond, he cleared his throat audibly and saw Kisa look up with hazy eyes- he had been completely out of it.

"Oh, you're back," he closed the book and held it up. "This is really good, I have never heard of Usami Akihiko…"

Hiroki narrowed his eyes and stared.

"He's a writer and that's his first and only book," he retorted after a pause and set the tray down on the floor. "He's also my best _friend_."

Kisa blinked as a sudden wave of jealousy crashed over him, taking him by surprise.

_He has other friends…_

He recalled the picture of the author he had seen inside the book. It was no wonder that the silver haired teen was one hell of a looker. Truth be told, Kisa had paused to stare at the photo that highlighted the teen's strong jaw and the deep, mysterious gaze. He had admired and at the same time, envied his prominent features not to mention the beautiful writing the novel had contained.

"Put the book down and come and eat this," Hiroki commanded.

Kisa didn't move. He had a thousand questions now about the special _friend._ His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand why he suddenly felt so mad. His hold tightened on the book and he wondered mildly what Hiroki would say if he chucked it out the window.

"Kisa… Stop spacing out and just get over here, I don't have all night!"

At being addressed so directly however, the raven felt his legs move on their own. He paused near the bookcase, shoving the offensive book rigidly in between somewhere. He received a death glower for this and oddly felt pleased.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" Kisa inquired sitting down in front of his host and eyeing only _one_ bowl of soup.

"No, I am going to sleep! Goodnight…"

Hiroki got up and padded towards his futon. He really wanted to retrieve Akihiko's book from where it had been cruelly stuffed amongst othermuch less worthy hardbacks but doing something as questionable as that in front of the unsettling raven forced Hiroki to hold back. He was too tired to make up a decent excuse for that and wished that his guest would just shut up for the night.

His wish was not granted.

"This is delicious…"

The brunette hummed nonchalantly and slid into his mattress again. He heard the tiny slurps and lip chapping of his guest and even though he was barely being noisy, the weird sounds in the quiet room greatly irked Hiroki's short temper. He used his pillow to cover his ears.

Moments later or so it seemed, the pillow was lifted off his head and he came eye to eye with coffee brown huge orbs.

"Are you sleeping?" their owner asked stupidly.

"…No, I am writing a play, would you like to be in it?" Hiroki growled as he tried to get his pillow back.

Kisa rolled his eyes. "Sorry for waking you up, but I wanted to know where I would be sleeping."

Hiroki snatched his pillow back and used it to hit his guest with it.

"Are you really stupid or do you just pretend to be like that?! Can't you see the damn futon over there?" Hiroki hissed, pointing to a far corner of the room. "Go and sleep there!"

The brunette had taken his time to find a suitable spot for the extra mattress whilst his guest had been in the bathroom. He didn't want him sleeping too close to him for obviously sinister reasons, but he also didn't want the raven to feel discomfited by making him sleep somewhere inaccessible from his own place. The corner he chose fulfilled all those conditions, but if his guest started snoring in the middle of the night, Hiroki would have to kick him out.

"Oh, didn't notice it. I'll bring it here then."

Kisa started to get up before a hand on his sleeve stopped him.

"What are you bringing where?!" Hiroki barked, sitting up yet again.

"…the futon?" the raven retorted, slightly confused.

"And why, may I ask?"

"I… finished the soup and… want to sleep too…?"

"Then, sleep over there! I don't want you sleeping here with me!" Hiroki mentally kicked himself as he saw Kisa's eyes widen unbelievingly for a split second before they dropped. His cheeks pinked at the unvoiced implication and Hiroki was hard-pressed not to flush too.

"…oh… I see…" the raven replied. Almost at once, the air became heavy with awkwardness.

Hiroki nodded before releasing Kisa's shirt and arranging his pillow in its rightful place. He drew his blanket over his head, concealing himself and mumbled a brusque goodnight.

He knew he was being a coward but had absolutely no idea how to take his words back. He was responsible for the raven, despite the fact that he was younger of the pair. But he was just too damn tired and sleepy to give this misunderstanding any more thought.

_Oh, fuck it! He'll be alright. It's not like I am making him sleep outside. He's effing twenty! Why does he even want to sleep next to me, anyway? I don't even know him._

Reassuring himself that he hadn't done anything too horrific; he let his thoughts drift to Akihiko, as a means of distraction to the pointless guilt mounting on him. He wondered what his friend would be doing.

_It's still a little early to sleep so maybe he is up writing. I wonder what he's thinking… Is he… thinking about me too? _

The young rabbit, although still eighteen too, had already a very promising contract with a well-known publisher. He had just released his first novel and Hiroki had graciously received the first of the many copies that still hadn't hit the market. The brunette smiled to himself, thinking how he would definitely be the first in line when that happened to get as many of the copies as his allowance would allow. He couldn't wait to see his friend's amazing work displayed grandly with all the other incomparable pieces of literature: the brunette could hardly contain his excitement.

Then, he would buy them all and bring them to Akihiko, asking for his signature and a picture with the new author.

_He'll be so happy that he will kiss me… and then, I would… touch him. And he would… realize how madly I am in love with him. And, we will live happily ever after._

Lost in his sky-high fantasies that slowly eased him into a peaceful slumber, he had no idea that the raven had laid himself right beside him and immediately fallen asleep on the hard floor without any bedspread to keep him cozy.


	6. Chapter 6: Chicken

**I think this fiction isn't making any sense -_- I really can't write! I am sorry for the long gaps between updates :( I can't help it. College is stupid. Anyway, this chapter is slightly longer. Hiroki and Kisa may seem way out of character but... they can't help it either! And, Kisa seems too innocent, but that's how I originally imagined him. I want to show his transition from the innocent kid to a slutty uke *giggles evilly*. Tch, I am sad. I apologize for the mistakes or grammatical errors and the loopholes. I suck at this.**

**Citaly's Emotions:** Thanks for the review! I don't know if you will still be reading this but... I hope you are. Interesting things will happen. Just hope I learn how to write properly by that time.

**damons-hot-as-hell: **Thanks for reviewing as always! Waiting for your next review. :)

**MioMisaki: **Thanks for the favorite, alert and review! :D I don't know why you would do that since this fic makes no sense *flush flush*. Anyway, glad that people are liking it for some strange reason. I am sorry I didn't update sooner. I have just been really busy like hell. Will try to be fast this time! :D

**YukioTheGamer, G-chan7, JapFreaky, animeobsessedfan, yonibonni, Bacon and Strawberries, nejisakura: **Thanks for the favorites and alerts! Again... why?! Just tell me why! Is it good? It's making sense, right? I'd love a review next time.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Chicken.**

Just around an hour later, Hiroki was forced awake as some loud noises filled the room. Somebody was shouting their head off and for one dreaded moment, the brunette concluded that it was one of his parents, obviously in some kind of trouble.

Fighting to extract himself from his futon and getting tangled up as a result, Hiroki grew more fearful by the second. He had now deduced that the anguished cries were sounding from his own room, horrifyingly very close to him. He however, had no idea about the identity of the silence-breaker. Nonetheless, it was vital to help them.

Finally liberated from the clutches of his mattress, Hiroki immediately set upon locating the source of the noise. His eyes landed on a dark figure on the ground beside him, thrashing maddeningly and flapping his limbs in the air.

Without a second's hesitance, Hiroki was upon him, clamping his guest's mouth close with his palm, silencing him. Aside from the muffled protests, the room was once again filled with quiet.

"Sshhh…!" the brunette hissed angrily, trying to avoid the hands that were now trying to smack his face. "It's me! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

The raven refused to relax and continued to struggle, moving his head to the side in hopes of getting free. His back arched in response to the mild pressure on his abdomen, not at all aware that it was his host who was upon him. In his mind, he was back at the hotel, being pinned down and getting thoroughly devoured against his full consent.

_L-Let go…! That's-ahh! Ahh! …enough!_

_But you feel so good inside, I really don't want to stop…_

_N-No, this is enough! I-…Stop touching!_

"Wake up, you idiot!"

Large eyes popped open and rounded, as a sound smack was delivered across one of his cheeks. Seeing his savior's face inches away from his own, the raven whimpered half from relief and half from a new kind of panic as he realized the position they were in. He was also now conscious that his hands were no longer free and were being held strongly by the brunette against the bedroom floor. His other hand was pressing against his mouth.

Kisa had never felt himself blush this profusely as he did now. His heart seemed to want to burst out of his chest and his ears were filled with a strange kind of hum. If it were possible, he felt his breathing become even more erratic.

He had a sudden urge to stick his tongue out and lick the skin against his lips.

"You okay?" Hiroki growled quietly, completely oblivious to the raven's disturbing notions.

Before he could attempt to answer, there was a slight rapping on the door.

"Hiro-chan? Is everything alright?"

"Shit…" Hiroki cursed, throwing a worried glance at the expected noise. Of course, the idiot must have woken his parents up with all that wailing. He turned to look at his captive again with an annoyed scowl.

"I am going to take my hand off, okay? Try not to scream…"

He saw the raven nod. Cautiously, he released him after making sure he was conscious enough not to start howling again and got up assured his mother that his guest had had nothing but just a very vivid nightmare, and the plain woman soon left, mentally noting to herself to check the miso soup recipe in the morning for any unplanned extra ingredient that might have troubled her son's friend.

"Do I really need to ask?" Hiroki came back after he was satisfied that nobody would be checking on them again.

"…sorry," Kisa mumbled, his face turned away. Hiroki noted the quaver in his voice and he rubbed his temple wearily. He had a pretty goodidea what the dream must have been about but he had no intentions of pressing his guest for any grisly details of the events nor was he liable to do so.

For the first time, the brunette noticed where Kisa had been sleeping. His eyes fell on the unused futon in the corner and he let out an impatient hiss. He was unaware that the raven had fallen asleep unintentionally. To him, his guest was an ungrateful little ass who kept butting into his beauty slumber.

"What the hell is your problem?! What do you want?" he seethed. "What would it take for you to let me have some goddamn sleep?"

When his guest remained soundless, he marched forward and roughly pulled his arm, making his face turn to look at him. Once again, he was met by the deplorable sight of a child who seemed to be in a lot of pain but this time he was not fooled.

"It was just a dream, got it? You're safe now and nobody's hurting you. So, stop with this stupid drama and get some _fucking _sleep!"

He expected him to cower and burst into tears as anyone would have under the brunette's harsh tone but, Kisa simply blinked and stared at his host, specifically, at his lips. It was all Hiroki could do not to punch the raven from annoyance as he saw his eyes rise and lock against his own.

"…What are you staring at?" the peeved brunette demanded, feeling a great unease at the watery, tender gaze but refusing to look away.

"Your eyes are exactly like chocolate…"

There was a long pause during which Kisa mentally slapped himself for saying something so weird while his host tried to remember how the hell he had ended up bringing such an incredible nut-job home.

"Thank you, they were on sale," Hiroki mumbled sarcastically and got up, releasing the strange man and trudging towards the futon in the corner. He had been totally ignored and the brunette decided that he wasn't going to waste any more of his remaining energy arguing or convincing the damn weirdo about his security.

Simply put, he was going to let Kisa sleep wherever he wanted and when morning came, they would part ways without any hopes of future contact and life would go on. This night was merely an unlucky occurrence which Hiroki should be dealing with as calmly as possible and with time, the creepy memories would fade away.

What the raven said next, however almost made Hiroki trip.

"Are you homophobic?"

"What did you just say?" the brunette whipped his head back after regaining his balance.

"It means if you are scared of gays," Kisa elaborated, standing up from his place and turning to face the appalled brunette.

"I know what it means! No, I am not scared of gays! If I were, I would never have brought you here!" Hiroki spat, forgetting to keep his volume minimal. He marched towards Kisa's futon and started carrying it next to his own.

"Liar," Kisa accused easily. "And, you don't have to do that… I'll sleep there. You could have just told me that you were uncomfortable."

"I am not uncomfortable!" Hiroki dumped the mattress at the raven's feet. "I told you, I don't have any problem with homosexuality!"

"Prove it."

Hiroki stared incredulously at his guest.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, prove it," Kisa teased. His eyes danced playfully and Hiroki knew that he was trying to hold back a grin.

The brunette coughed indifferently. "And how exactly will you test me?"

The older man smirked and spread his arms.

"Give me a hug…" he paused for effect. "…Hi-ro-chan."

The room fell into an ominous pin-drop hush as both men gazed at each other. It took all of Hiroki's willpower not to wrap his fingers around the raven's neck and throttle him for being so dumb. But, he knew that Kisa was looking for a reaction which would provide another opportunity for further taunting so, except for balling his hands into tight fists, Hiroki remained pokerfaced.

"Quit messing with me! I am not going to engage in some stupid game," the brunette drew in a lungful of air and exhaled, walking around the weirdo resolutely.

"…Chicken…"

_That does it!_

Kisa started as cool hands gripped the sides of his face rather roughly and locked it, making it immovable. The brunette's digits weaved through his wild raven locks and the man's heart pace quickened as Hiroki brought his own face forward. Their noses almost touched.

"Say that again…" Hiroki ordered, voice dripping venom.

"…chicken…" Kisa replied after recovering from the initial shock, sounding confident than he really felt. Although, Hiroki's hands were freezing, the raven felt his skin scorch at the contact. Not even when he was being roughly handled a few hours ago did such feelings stir in him. And, although the brunette's grasp was anything but gentle, Kisa felt oddly protected. If Hiroki didn't stop eyeing him so intently, he might just start panting soon.

"Take it back or else…!" the brunette threatened. Kisa momentarily shut his eyes and the devil inside rejoiced at the raven's nervousness. Little did he knew, his guest was actually trying to compose himself against Hiroki's sweet breath on his face.

"Or else what? You'll lay an egg…?"

Kisa couldn't help but sigh in regret as the grip around his cheeks loosened and one of the hands slip away. He desperately tried to think of something extremely degrading that would make the hand return to touch.

The other hand started to slide too, but before the raven could say anything, his chin was strongly gripped, making his mouth fall open slightly. An arm went around his waist and pulled Kisa's body forward, awkwardly bending his back. This time, he let out a gasp, both from surprise and thrill as Hiroki held him tight against his own chest.

"You're not funny, Shouta…"

Whatever cheeky retort Kisa had been ready with, disappeared somewhere in his throat. His eyes widened at the use of his first name and suddenly he felt very exposed. His expression shifted to one of wonder, all signs of playful taunting gone. Hiroki, on the other hand, mistook the changed demeanor.

_Did I… scare him?_

Hiroki racked his brains, trying to think of a way out. He hadn't really meant to address him like that but since Kisa was already so fond of being informal, the young teen couldn't see how this might bother him. Still, he wondered if he had said something wrong that might later prove damaging to the other's psyche.

_Victims of rape tend to think of themselves at fault. Sexual assaults leave the assaulted feeling weak, vulnerable and often, mentally unstable, given that they were powerless in that situation. _

Hiroki almost smiled as he remembered the piece of writing he had read in a research book. The topic had dealt with psychological and mental impacts of almost all kinds in great detail and the brunette couldn't believe he had forgotten about it. This was the perfect opportunity to practically apply the knowledge he had acquired in his leisure time.

Hiroki softened his gaze to a great extent before starting to speak. He let Kisa's face go but didn't draw his other arm back.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?"

Kisa raised a brow, faintly bemused by the abrupt shift in the mood. "I'd rather not…"

"That's okay then," Hiroki let out a relieved sigh. He hadn't wanted to hear it either but the book had said that it was necessary to listen to the "victim" if he felt the need to talk about something.

"Do you… want to talk about something else? About… your family? Or career plan?"

"No… No… and, I want to be a manga editor," Kisa replied bluntly, answering each question in sequence.

"You told me that already!"

"Why did you ask again, then?"

This wasn't going too well. Hiroki was all out of questions and he couldn't recall what the book had said later on. Somehow, both men had also forgotten the way they were pressed up against each other, and it looked almost intimate had it not been for the obvious scowls set upon their faces.

"T-That man…! He… You know, things like this are… bad and…!" Hiroki started to speak, cheeks heating up at the uncomfortable topic. "…S-Some people are just… you know, they are… bastards who have nothing better to do exce-"

"I know it wasn't my fault…" Kisa cut him off, realizing what Hiroki was trying to do. "I went there willingly with him, anyway. So, it was actually kind of unfair and selfish of me to ask him to stop at the last minute. But, he continued and it was weird but not something that I can't live with. Things like these happen all the time. It's okay, you don't have to worry about it."

Hiroki's jaw dropped. Kisa was talking about his situation as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He hadn't even faltered once and for the brunette, that was a deep blow to his pride.

"Oi! You're the victim here," Hiroki scolded. "_I_ am supposed to comfort _you_."

"Well, since you can't even string a sentence together without blushing like some school girl, I figured I would lend you a hand." Kisa stated obviously. Hiroki's brow twitched.

"You were raped! Do you even realize that?"

"Of course, I do!" Kisa sighed as if he was bored by this whole conversation. "So what? It's not like there's some permanent damage. I told you, I am fine, professor." He smirked.

"You…!" Hiroki paused, trying to think of an ugly word that would describe his guest. Finding none that would suit him perfectly, he settled for "idiot!" and took a step back from the man. As it turned out, his guest was perfectly capable of dealing with this himself. He hadn't needed Hiroki to "console" him at all.

_He's so creepy. Whatever, I don't care about him._

For the final time that night, Hiroki snuggled into the floor mattress, this time promising himself that there was no way he would engage in another one of Kisa's mindless games or chats. Honestly, this guy scared him and he could think of a million reasons why he hadn't admitted that he was homosexual himself. There was no need to share any extra information with a person who thought having sex with a stranger was A-Okay.

He heard the futon next to him shift as Kisa tucked in too. Hiroki drew in a long, exhausted breath as his eyes started to droop once more.

"…Hiroki?"

"What now?" the teen replied unenthusiastically, silently hoping it would be their last conversation ever.

"You passed…"

"Passed what?" Hiroki snarled, irritated.

"…the chicken test."

Hiroki grunted in response and it was a long time after he dozed off when Kisa was finally able to calm his thumping heart and sleep too.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
